La vida es un millón de momentos
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Todas  las  parejas tienen grandes momentos estos pueden ser buenos o malos y sin duda Logan y Quinn  no son la excepción a  la regla. No todos tienen relación ATP


**Mmmm… Creo que sería lo más lógico comenzar por ¡Hola! Todas las parejas tienen momentos únicos y algunos quedan en los rincones más ocursos y nunca se saben, pero yo se los revelare! (Estoy más loca que una cabra no es necesario que se los recuerde xD) basado en Quinn extraña a Mark.  
>Zoey 101 no me pertenece y si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo esto, las ideas son mías son momentos perdidos e inventados por mi!.(Hay un regalito para mis hermanos mexicanos ^^, aunque yo soy chilena, pero una amiga que hice por esta página es de allá y seguro a ella le gustara esa parte xD) Quiero aclarar que son momentos! Y algunos están relacionados entre sí, pero otros no se darán cuenta cuando lean!<br>(Antes que me olvide "La vida es un millón de momentos" es un troso de la cancion de Momentos de Noel Schajris Ex-Sin Bandera) **

**-La vida es un millón de momentos- **

Todas las parejas tienen grandes momentos estos pueden ser buenos o malos y sin duda Logan y Quinn no son la excepción a la regla y de tras de muros, armarios, arbustos y salidas a escondidas de la Academia hay muchos que nunca fueron contados, pero siempre va existir la persona que los vea y los quiera contar.

**1.- El beso**  
>Logan y Quinn cuando se besaron por primera vez cada quien tenía sus propias complicaciones en su vida personal , pero de alguna forma <strong>el beso<strong> que se habían dado era algo que no se arrepentían.  
>Por el lado de Logan no recordaba haber sentido <em>"mariposas"<em>por otra chica que hubiera besado antes y en cambio Quinn el beso con Logan le había hecho sentir distinta, con un sabor distinto nunca se podría comparar con lo que se dio alguna vez con Mark, porque Logan era diferente era su opuesto , su complemento, su fruto prohibido.

**2.- Eh… ¿Quieres..? ¿Se…? ¿mi.. Novia?**  
>Logan no era un chico que le costara salir con una chica o lograr que alguna de ellas cayera a sus pies con una simple sonrisa conseguía siempre lo que quería, pero con Quinn era diferente, con ella no podía hacer lo mismo, ella no era igual a las otras chicas , ella era.. Única y solo para él o eso creía el hasta que la vio hablado con un chico que parecía muy interesado en ella y fue cuando decidió que era hora de actuar.<br>-¿Quinn podemos hablar? –le pregunto Logan-  
>-¿Ahora?-le pregunto la chica de lentes- Es que estoy hablando con Bernard<br>-Eh.. si ahora es importante- respondía con dificultad-  
>-Esta bien –le respondió-<br>Los dos se alejaron del chico para tener una conversación algo más privada y caminaron hasta encontrar un lugar donde no pudieran verlos ni escucharlos.  
>-¿De qué quieres hablar?-le pregunto Quinn sin rodeos-<br>-De… no. ¿Qué hacías con ese.. Ese chico?-respondió Logan tratando de ocultar sus celos-  
>-Solo hablábamos.. no me digas que te dieron celos- le respondió Quinn con tranquilidad-<br>-¡No me dieron celos! –le grito Logan-  
>-¡No tienes, porque gritarme!-le grito Quinn-<br>-Lo siento, pero yo que quería preguntar algo  
>-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la chica mientras se acomodaba sus lentes-<br>-¿Qué opinas del día?-pregunto Logan, mientras pensaba _"¿Qué opinas del día?" _¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? Era estúpido y sin sentido.  
>-¿Eso me querías preguntar? ¿Por eso me interrumpiste?-le respondió la chica fastidiada-<br>- ¡No! **Eh… ¿Quieres..? ¿Se…? ¿mi.. Novia?- **respondía Logan con dificultad-  
>-¡Ay! Logan pensé que eso era obvio- le respondió la chica-<br>-¿Eh?  
>Él no entendía que quería decir con eso y solo sonrió para salir del paso.<br>-¿Por qué salgo contigo?- le pregunto Quinn-  
>-Eh.. porque .. ¿Me quieres?<br>-Precisamente, y si quiero ser tú novia-le respondió Quinn- aunque creí que nunca lo preguntarías, porque no me parecía necesario.

**3.- Armarios, arbustos, muros, salidas nocturnas**  
>Algunos dicen que mientras más difícil sea ver a la persona que amas cada encuentro lo disfrutas más y este era el caso de Logan y Quinn ven que se veían disfrutaban como nunca de su compañía eso de <strong>salir<strong> a escondidas, reunirse tras **arbustos y muros, bailar en armarios**, besarse cuando nadie los veía les daba un placer que nunca habían sentido antes con otra persona que hubieran estado.

**4.- Lecciones particulares.**  
>Zoey, Michael , Lola y Chase no entendían, porque Quinn andaba más feliz de lo costumbre y porque Logan de la nada había mejorado sus notas algo extraño estaba pasando, pero como PCA no es una escuela normal no le había prestado mayor atención hasta que encontraron a Quinn y Logan en la biblioteca y cuando le preguntaron a Logan que hacia ahí se limito a decir <em>"Quinn me hace clases particulares"<em> lo que era una mentira a medias no solo le hacía **lecciones particulares** sino que también se dedicaban a besarse en ese lugar nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que Logan Reese entraría la biblioteca y si tenía que ser idea de Quinn que se reunieran en ese lugar.

**5.- ¿Logan está soltero?**  
>Si bien PCA es una escuela rara todas las chicas matarían por ser la novia de Logan Reese, pero había algo extraño ahí el no había salido con una chica de hace meses y ni siquiera había intentado conquistar a una, porque ya tenía su chica, pero eso era algo que no podía revelar, pero si no hacia algo podrían descubrirlos el problema estaba que él se estaba mostrando muy extraño y para peor en su página personal en su estado civil tenia <em><strong>"Es complicado"<strong>_lo que nadie entendía con excepción de Quinn, pero sus más cercanos y unos curiosos de preguntaban:** ¿Logan está soltero?.**  
>-Quinn- comenzaba Logan- Michael y Chase me han estado preguntado si estoy saliendo con alguien, porque ando muy misterioso.<br>-¿Quieres contarles? ¡Acaso estás loco!-le respondía Quinn-Sabes el revuelvo que se armaría  
>-No, es nuestro secreto –le respondió seguro de lo que decía-pero algo tendremos que hacer<br>-¡Ya se!- respondió rápidamente- dile ¡que tienes una relación a distancia!  
>-Eres única –le respondió Logan- me encanta que seas una genio chiflada-<p>

**6.- Mark…  
><strong>Ahora Quinn entendía, porque Logan odiaba a** Mark**y que ahora tenía más motivos para querer matarlo nadie hacia llorar a Quinn Pensky y quien lo hiciera tendría que pagar, porque les saldría caro nadie podría insultar a su novia, pero si la defendía podría ponerse en evidencia su relación, pero se excusaba que ella era una de sus mejores amigas y que nadie debía hacerle daño, aunque a veces era muy obvio que era más que su amiga, pero como en PCA muchos ignoran varias cosas nuevamente no lo notaban.

**7.- Lo mejor de pelear son las reconciliaciones.**  
>Quinn y Logan al ser diferentes de complementaban bien, pero al ser tan diferentes también se encontraban puntos débiles muy fácilmente desde que estaban juntos ya habían discutido muchas veces, pero ninguna como esta, sin embargo los chicos no entendían , porque había una tensión en el grupo si nadie había peleado o eso pensaban ellos, no es que ellos fueran tontos solo que ignoraban ciertas cosas aunque estas fueran evidentes.<br>-Quinn-le decía Logan- perdóname no quise decirte que eras una chiflada científica loca que lo único que se preocupa es por sus notas, es que quería estar contigo un rato y me mandaste a volar y me sentí muy mal, Quinn podrías perdonarme.  
>Quinn nunca había visto a Logan pidiendo disculpas y nunca imagino que en algún momento él se las pediría a ella, pero le había dolido las palabras que le había dicho, pero ella tampoco le había respondido de la mejor manera sin que Logan lo esperara Quinn se acerco a él y lo beso por un momento para luego decir.<br>**- Lo mejor de pelear son las reconciliaciones.**

**8.-Mi novia... ¡Quinn es mi novia! ¿Quééé?**  
>Logan era algo que no aceptaría que alguien quisiera estar cerca de Quinn ella era su novia y nadie más y él sentía el derecho que nadie podría acercársele a ella sin duda Logan no era una persona insegura, porque él es Logan Reese, pero sentía que alguien podría arrebatarle a Quinn de su lado y sería algo que no podría soportar.<br>A los odios de Logan había llegado un rumor que Bernard quería declararse a Quinn y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella , ya que para ojos de todo PCA ella estaba soltera y era una chica muy linda e inteligente la mezcla perfecta de mujer y al enterarse de eso su curso contra la ira **¡se fue al carajo!.  
><strong>-Hey Bernard podemos hablar un momento-le grito Logan-  
>-¿Qué qui? –respondía Bernard, pero antes que terminara de responder Logan lo estaba golpeando-<br>-Pero que te pasa- respondía Bernard tratando de evitar los golpes de Logan-  
>-¡Logan!-gritaba Quinn- ¡déjalo ya! Lo vas a matar<br>-**Mi novia... ¡Quinn es mi novia!** ¡No te le acerques!- le grito Logan sin pensar-  
>-¿Quééé?-pregunto Bernard, cuando pudo quitarse a Logan de encima-<br>-¡Que es mi novia! ¡Mi novia!¡Quinn sale conmigo! ¡Aléjate de ella! –grito Logan-  
>-¡Logan cálmate!-suplicaba Quinn-<br>-Eso le enseñara a no meterse con mi novia- seguía diciendo sin pensar-  
>-¡Logan cállate! ¡Ya se entero todo la escuela! <strong>¡Creo que en México no te escucharon!-<strong>le reprocho Quinn-

**9.- ¿Logan y Quinn? ¡Seguro es broma! Eso espero.**  
>De la nada apareció corriendo Michael a la mesa habitual donde estaban Chase, Zoey y Lola almorzando sin preocuparse de nada y viendo pasar el tiempo, pero al ver a Michael exausto por tanto correr comenzaron a preocuparse.<br>-¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunto Chase-  
>-¡Sí! –respondió Michael agitado- ¡Nunca me creerán lo que escuche y lo que vi!<br>Antes que pudiera terminar de relatar que Logan había golpeado a Bernard, por estar tratando de conquistar a Quinn, Lola lo había interrumpido.  
>-¿Logan golpeo a Bernard por Quinn?- le dijo Lola riendo- ¿Estás loco? ¡Comprate un audífono para escuchar mejor!<br>-Le gritaba "Mi novia... ¡Quinn es mi novia! ¡No te le acerques!-"- repetía Michael lo que había escuchado a decir a Logan-  
><strong>-¿Logan y Quinn? ¡Seguro es broma! Eso espero<strong>-respondió Zoey de la nada-  
>-No creo que sea broma-respondió Chase, mientras señalaba a una pareja- Miren allá<br>A la mesa donde estaban los tres se acercaban Quinn y Logan cogidos de las manos que aparte de ser extraño, raro daba miedo, porque no tenían nada en común y los chicos sentían que podía ser hasta ilógico, pero como para el amor no hay reglas no se puede determinar qué es lo lógico o no, ya que la materia de amar es compleja.  
>-¿Hace cuanto salen?-le preguntaron a la pareja cuando llegaron hasta la mesa-<br>-Desde hace casi un año- le respondió Logan-  
>-Valla lo ocultaron bien- le respondió Zoey molesta-<br>-Hasta hoy-le respondió Quinn mirando molesta a Logan, pero luego le dedico una sonrisa.-

**10.- Puesta de sol.  
><strong>En una playa cerca a PCA había una pareja observando la **puesta de sol** algunos dicen que hacerlo con quien amas es muy romántico y otros creen que eso es solo cosas de chicas, pero en gustos no está nada escrito.  
>-Quinn necesito saber algo-le preguntaba Logan-<br>-¿Qué cosa?- respondió-  
>-¿Sabes que te amo?- le dijo Logan mientras la abrazaba-<br>-Si lo sé ¿eso querías decirme?- le pregunto la chica-  
>-No era eso, ¿te gustaría pasar el verano conmigo?-pregunto sin rodeos-<br>-¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría!- le respondió Quinn emocionada-  
>Quinn por la emoción se literalmente se lazo sobre Logan provocando que este cayera de espaldas a la arena y ella sobre él.<br>-¡Lo siento!  
>-No importa – le dijo él-No me molesta estar así<br>-¡Logan!  
>-¿Qué? Yo no dije nada más –le dijo Logan quien movía sus cejas seductoramente-<br>Logan no era un chico de los que se puede decir inteligente, pero había solo una cosa que lo hacía perder la cabeza o más bien alguien.

**11.- Mi primer día sin si.. ¡Te amare, por siempre!**  
>A pesar que Logan y Quinn irían de vacaciones juntos ella tendría que ir a su casa antes de pasar todo el verano con su novio él cual sus padres estaban enterados solo que no sabían que era un secreto los padres no tienen, porque saber todo siempre.<br>-Pero me quiero ir contigo ahora- le decía Quinn con tristeza-  
>-Pero si nos veremos en unos días – le respondía Logan tratando de alentarla-<br>-Pero igual yo quiero estar contigo ahora- respondía Quinn- mañana será **mi primer día sin ti**  
>-Quinn no seas boba, solo serán unos días y ya nos veremos en la playa, tendremos un verano para nosotros solos<br>-Ya lo sé, pero aun no me voy y ya te extraño –le respondió la chica-  
>Logan entendía a Quinn habían estado mucho tiempo juntos en la academia y escondiéndose se sus amigos y otros compañeros para que nos los vieron que estaban juntos y también se sentía triste por no ver a Quinn en unos días , pero si su relación había soportado la "clandestinidad" soportarían unos días sin verse , pero a pesar de eso abrazo a Quinn y le dijo:<br>-**¡Te amare, por siempre!, **no lo dudes nos vemos en unos días-le dijo mientras la abrazaba-  
>-Nos veremos en unos días- le dijo Quinn-<br>Quinn comenzó a caminar hacia el auto de sus padres el cual la alejaría de manera momentánea de su novio.

**12.- ¡Es una Diosa!**  
>Cuando Quinn llego a la casa de verano de Logan lo hizo un poco tímida, ya que no era lo mismo ir como una compañera o amiga de Logan y ahora ir como su novia , su padre estaba al tanto que Logan tenia novia hace mucho tiempo ya, pero como su padre es un hombre negocios nunca le toma mucha importancia a lo que le dice su hijo y eso era algo que Quinn la ponía triste.<br>-¿Quinn quieres ir a la piscina?- le pregunto Logan-  
>-Claro solo deja cambiarme- le respondió-¿Dónde queda yo te alcanzo?<br>Logan le explico cómo llegar a donde estaría él mientras la acompañaba a la habitación donde ella dormiría, ya que no le parecía correcto que durmieran en la misma habitación, solo de pensarlo su rostro de ponía colorado como un tomate, pero tampoco era algo que no quisiera hacer.  
>Cuando Quinn volvió donde Logan a este ultimo casi se le cayó la barbilla al suelo sabía que Quinn era hermosa, pero nunca imagino que tanto y su mente como la de cualquier hombre lo traiciono <strong>¡Es una Diosa! <strong>Pensó, pero luego de eso se le vino otro pensamiento a su cabeza el que quiso quitar de inmediato.  
>-¿Logan?-pregunto Quinn-<br>-Dime amor  
>-no sé nadar ¿Me enseñas?<br>-¡Eh claro!-le dijo Logan-

**13.-Miedo, mucho miedo.**  
>-Logan tengo miedo –confeso Quinn-<br>-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?  
>-Miedo que pase con nosotros después de este verano- le dijo Quinn-<br>-No entiendo a que te refieres- le respondió Logan-  
>-Es que iremos la Universidad tomaremos caminos distintos y <strong>tengo miedo , mucho miedo <strong>que conoscas a otra persona y todo lo que hemos construido se vaya al carajo  
>-Eso no pasara- le dijo Logan- ¿Sabes por qué?<br>-¿Por que?  
>-Porque eres la única mujer en mi vida y te amo<p>

**14.- El conquistador **  
>Muchos dicen que hay diversos momentos especiales en nuestras vidas, pero sin duda hay varios que marcan nuestras vidas para siempre.<br>-Logan, porque no te quedas conmigo un rato-pidió Quinn-  
>-Esta bien solo hasta que te duermas-le respondía Logan quien no sabía si resistiría a estar recostado con ella en la misma cama-<br>-Bueno solo hasta que me duerma-le respondía Quinn, pero ella tenía otros planes pero al parecer no le funcionarían-  
>Hay un punto de tú vida que llega un momento que debes definir quién es el indicado para explorar nuevas sensaciones Logan y Quinn estaban seguros que el otro era el indicado para dar el siguiente paso y explorar esas sensaciones , pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirlo, aunque ninguno lo creyera <strong>el conquistador<strong> Logan Reese se sentía tan nervioso como ella sino es que más por lo que podría llegar a pasar él como ella hace mucho no tenían una relación tan larga y compartir la misma cama en esos momentos no era la mejor opción, pero aun así les agradaba.  
><em>(Lo dejo en su imaginación xD)<em>

**15.-¿Te..?¿Quieres..? ¿Eh..?¿Te casas conmigo?  
><strong>Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que comenzaron a estudiar sus carreras universitarias para sorpresa de muchos y celos de muchas Logan y Quinn aun seguían siendo novios y compartían un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad una noche Quinn se encontraba en la terraza del departamento y apareció Logan tras ella.  
>-Quinn ¿podemos..? ¿Podemos hablar..? –le pregunto Logan-<br>-¿Sobre qué? –Le pregunto la chica-  
>-¿Están lindas las estrellas cierto? –le dijo Logan-<br>Inconscientemente había hecho lo mismo que cuando le pidió que fuera su novia _"¿Están lindas las estrellas cierto?"_ ¡Qué estúpido! ¿Por qué? a pesar de los años aun lo ponía nervioso su novia era algo que nunca entendería, pero en el fondo le gustaba, Quinn miraba a Logan pensativo quería echarse a reir la escena que estaban protagonizando se le hacia tan familiar y decidió seguirle el juego para darle confianza.  
>-Si están lindas como mi novio- le dijo Quinn y vio que Logan sonreía -<br>-¡No! Estas equivocada tú eres más lindas que las estrellas- le dijo Logan-  
>-¿Qué me querías preguntar?-le pregunto su novia-<br>-Eh.. cierto.. era..  
>-¿Logan?- le pregunto Quinn-¿Estas bien?<br>-Si **¿Te..?¿Quieres..? ¿Eh..?¿Te casas conmigo?- **le pregunto Logan-  
>-¡Por supuesto que sí!<p>

**16.-Serás padre.**  
>-¿Quinn? ¿Quinn?¿donde estas?-llamaba Logan quien parecía llegar de su trabajo-<br>Logan al no escuchar respuesta decidió buscar a Quinn en una habitación adicional que tenía su departamento, ya era un lugar donde siempre iba uno de ellos cuando quería pensar o simplemente estar solo o cuando discutían era un buen lugar para distrarse.  
>-¿Quinn estas bien? –le pregunto Logan al notar que había estado llorando-<br>Ella no respondió solo oculto algo en su espalda.  
>-¿Qué tienes ahí?-le pregunto Logan-<br>Pero ella seguía sin responder y Logan comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
>-¡Bien! Si no me quieres contar esta bien- le dijo Logan-<br>Y se dio media vuelta e iba a salir de la habitación, pero escucho hablar a Quinn, sin embargo no le daba cabida a lo que había escuchado. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue preguntar.  
>-¿Qué?<br>Quinn resoplo molesta, pero aun así le volvió a hablar.  
>-<strong>Serás padre<br>**Logan quedo paralizado y sin hablaba **¿Serás padre? ¿Serás padre? ¿Serás padre? ¿Serás padre? ¿Serás padre? ¿Serás padre?** Eran las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.  
>-¿Logan estas bien?-le pregunto Quinn-Estas algo pálido.. y... No debí habértelo dicho<br>Con lo último que dijo su esposa pareció que aterrizo y asimilo la noticia.  
>-Si lo estoy Quinn, ¡seremos padres!- le dijo lo último en grito- ¡padres! ¡padres! ¡Que noticia más linda!<br>-¡Logan cállate! ¡Ya se entero todo el edificio! **¡Creo que en México no te escucharon!-**le dijo Quinn recordando lo que le había dicho años atrás en la academia-  
>-¡Debemos llamar aa ...!-Le respondía Logan, pero nunca se supo a quien quería llamar, porque Quinn lo estaba besando para ver si conseguía que se callara.<p>

**17.- ¿Niño o niña?**  
>-Espero que no sea una <strong>niña<strong> –se decía Logan a asimismo-  
>Se dice que existe una <strong>maldición<strong> que cuando un chico es mujeriego y le hace daño a muchas chicas tiene una hija para que tenga que sufrir, pero de la perspectiva de ser padre y la que es mucho peor, ya que un padre celoso es peor que cualquier cosa.  
>-¿Quieren saber si es <strong>niña o niño<strong>?-pregunto el doctor que atendía a Quinn.  
>-No<br>-Si  
>-¿Si o No?- le pregunto nuevamente el doctor-<br>Logan resoplo, pero al final termino aceptándolo al ver la cara de ilusión que tenia Quinn por saber el sexo del bebe.  
>-Esto es extraño –les dijo el doctor-<br>-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Logan asustado-  
>-Son dos- les dijo el doctor-<br>Genial pensó Logan una maldición, por doble.  
>-Es una niña y un niño –les dijo finalmente el doctor- hace mucho que no tenía este tipo de pacientes.<br>Logan sonrió tan malo no había sido antes con las chicas al menos tendría alguien que le ayudaría a proteger a su hija y quien mejor que un hermano que lo educaría para que no cometiera los errores que cometió él cuando joven.  
>De estos momentos hay más seguro ustedes también creen que Logan y Quinn vivieron muchas más cosas al egresar de PCA, pero no siempre podemos enterarnos de todo a veces el amor es justo con algunos e injustos con otros, pero no se depriman seguro por algún lugar está el amor de su vida, si Logan y Quinn lo encontraron, seguro otros también lo harán.<p>

_**-FIN-  
><strong>_

**Lo que viene ahora no es necesario que lo lean, pero me gustaría que lo hicieran para que entendieran, porque lo escribí así.  
>1.- El beso<br>**_Nunca se supo que sintió alguno de los dos después del beso quiero decir nunca supimos se les gusto o dudaron si era correcto._  
><strong>2.- Eh… ¿Quieres..? ¿Se…? ¿mi.. Novia?<br>**_En ningún momento que yo recuerde Logan le pide a Quinn que sea su novia_  
><strong>3.- Armarios, arbustos, muros, salidas nocturnas<strong>  
><em>No tengo mucho que decir de esto, creo que en la serie queda claro<em>.  
><strong>4.- Lecciones particulares.<br>**_Fue una locura que se me ocurrió es muy buena excusa para pasar mas tiempo juntos sin levantar sospechas_  
><strong>5.- ¿Logan está soltero?<br>**_Como en ningún momento los últimos capítulos a nadie le llamo la atención que Logan no estuviera en el plan de conquistar alguna chica._  
><strong>6.- Mark…<br>**_Logan se ve celoso de Mark en un capitulo cuando dice "¡Pero ya no lo es!", pero creo que falto un poco mas de competencia entre ellos_**  
>7.- Lo mejor de pelear son las reconciliaciones.<br>**_No sé si sea tan cierto, pero me han dicho que eso es lo mejor._**  
>8.-Mi novia... ¡Quinn es mi novia! ¿Quééé?<br>**_No se siempre me hubiera gustado que Logan lo digiera abiertamente, aunque nunca se lo pido al menos no se vio en pantalla los fans supusimos que eran novios._  
><strong>9.- ¿Logan y Quinn? ¡Seguro es broma! Eso espero.<br>**_Me hubiera gustado saber cómo reaccionaron sus amigos_  
><strong>10.- Puesta de sol.<br>**_No tengo mucho que decir me gustan las puestas de sol solo que no tengo con quién verlas_** u.u  
>11.- Mi primer día sin si.. ¡Te amare, por siempre!<br>**_No tengo mucho que decir creo que queda bastante claro, porque lo hice asi._  
><strong>12.- ¡Es una Diosa!<br>**_Logan sabe que Quinn es linda , pero nunca lo ha demostrado públicamente , pero me hubiera gustado verlo así espero que se haya apreciado lo que quise decir._  
><strong>13<strong>.**-Miedo, mucho miedo.  
><strong>_No tengo mucho que decir todos sentimos miedo cuando nos gusta alguien y no sabemos como decir que tememos a perderlo a él o ella_  
><strong>14.- El conquistador<br>**_A este punto quería llegar si bien no deje muy claro si pasa algo o no entre ellos (Lo dejo a su imaginación) todos sabemos que Logan es un conquistador de primera , pero con Quinn no era así se comportaba totalmente distinto hasta tierno no soy una persona que escriba lemon o lime no es mi estilo me gusta hacerlo mas sutil casi que ni se note.  
><em>**15.-¿Te..?¿Quieres..? ¿Eh..?¿Te casas conmigo?  
><strong>_Quise repetir la idea del momento numero 2, pero más mayores y muchos años después me pareció bastante humorística que a Logan le pasara lo mismo que hace unos años antes._**  
>16.-Serás padre.<br>**_No tengo mucho que decir creo que queda bastante claro, porque lo hice._  
><strong>17.- ¿Niño o niña?<br>**_Una vez me dijeron que existe una maldición cuando un hombre no trata muy bien a las mujeres le nace una hija para como castigo, ya que querrá protegerla de idiotas como fue el cuándo joven al menos eso se cree en Chile no sé si en sus países será igual y le hice que fueran dos bebes, porque Logan si bien fue un idiota cuando pequeño cuando comenzó a salir con Quinn cambio mucho asi que desde una forma "se le dio media maldición no completa"  
><em>**E**

**spero Reviwes plis!  
>¡Recuerden por cada review Logan sonríe!<br>Saludos desde Chile  
>Terminado 2807/11.**  
><strong>KariiHoney<strong>


End file.
